Apologetic Theory
by suki1916
Summary: Brooke CentricBaley friendship one shot. Hints of Brucas.


**A/N: Okay, this is a little one shot that I've had in my mind for a few days. I caught a clip of gilmore girls that was similar to this so I just made it into my own. I hope you enjoy it. It's Brooke centric, focusing a bit on a Baley friendship. Enoy and leave me love! I'll have updates for my other stories soon too! **

Apologetic Theory

I'm getting a migraine.

Blowing out my breath, I rub my now throbbing temples glaring at my best friend once more. She's idly sifting though the assortment of magazines and books spread out before us on the table. She's so disinterested in it all that it makes me want to beat my very brains out. This is supposed to be her big day; a day she'll _never_get back and she looks as if she would have more fun watching turtles trample through peanut butter than plan her wedding day. Slamming my hands down on the table in frustration she jumps in surprise nearly knocking over the cups beside us.

"Jesus Haley." I hiss with probably a little more venom than necessary. "What do you think about the dress?

"Huh?" she asks distractedly pulling the magazine down from her face. It takes her a moment before realization hits her and she giggles a bit. "Oh. The dress. Yeah, we should definitely have one of those."

"You think?" I mutter giving her a very obvious 'wtf' look. "Nathan might be up for it, but I seriously doubt the majority of your friends and family will want to partake in any kinky fantasy you and Nathan have. I know I sure don't want to see you're who ha. Haley, it's a very simple choice. Ivory or eggshell."

"Why can't I wear white?" she questions, frowning slightly in her sometimes cute, but mostly annoying way. "Don't most brides wear white?"

"Well Peyton wore black." I argue and she crosses her arms over her chest. I note that her chest has grown considerably in the past years and I absolutely despise it. Shy, book worm tutor girl went from barely filling up a B cup to nearly popping out of her D sized bra. Here I am still sitting pretty in my C cup.

Bitch.

"And everyone _knows _that Nathan Scott popped you're cherry long ago." I continue and her mouth hang open in disbelief. "Hell, I saw you're mom light up a cigar in celebration _and_ relief."

"Brooke!" she scolds, popping my sleeveless arm. "I want white. And if this is my day then I'm going to wear white. Got it?"

"_I'm going to wear white. Got it_." I mimicked to myself in my most annoying Haley voice I can muster as I bury my head in one of the many bridal magazines. "Bridezilla."

Haley James is taking the very fun out of me being happy that's she's finally engaged. It's only been six years in the making. It seemed as if reforming bad boy Nathan Scott was the easiest thing in the world compared to actually getting him to walk down the aisle. For a while there, it seemed as if someone was going to have to hog tie him, get him piss ass drunk, and carry him down the aisle to make him say 'I do.' The guy had a complete phobia of commitment. Somehow managed to get a naked cherub tattooed right above his ass on some drunken bet, permanently might I add, but he'd much sooner get his finger chopped off then have a wedding band placed on it.

But if there was anyone able to tame the shrew it would be Haley James. She has the patience of a saint and probably the temper that rivals Lucifer himself. And Nathan? Well he's the most stubborn and unforgiving man I have ever met but he never gets angry. Everything just rolls off his shoulders. If Nathan did something to piss Haley off, she would yell, he would smirk and she would wait for his obstinate ass to apologize. He never did of course, but then again she had a two second rebound rate if you ever hurt her feelings or made her mad. They were in love though and even I, the most cynical of the bunch could see that. They practically had stars in their eyes when they ogled one another.

"What kind of ceremony do you want?" is my next attempt of getting some kind answer out of Haley.

She looks up briefly shrugging her shoulders. "A legal one?"

"You cannot be serious." I deadpan my mouth slightly agape in shock. Her eyes narrow, almost in a squint in thought before giving me a dubious look. "That's not vague at all. Thanks."

"What do you want me to say?" she puts her hands in front of her and shrugs once more. I can practically feel the blood stomping through my brain. "I've waited so long for this; I kinda just want to get it over with before he changes his mind."

It's not entirely unlikely with Nathan. Between Haley and basketball, I think it's the only two constant things he's liked for more than five minutes. Anything else, his attention span is maybe, at most, ten minutes. And that's only if it's bright and shiny. I mean the whole thing only happened last night and it was totally unexpected. Haley hasn't exactly told me how he proposed and I'm sure she never will. But in my mind it went something along the lines of '_grunt_, hey, you wanna get hitched? _Grunt_Sweet. _Smirk_. _MUAH!'_

I giggle to myself in thought. "Can we at least book a church?" I whine, practically pulling my pretty and coifed hair out of my very head. She scrunches up her nose in disapproval. "No church?"

"Besides the fact that my parents would flip their shit, Nathan's parents would want some big blown out affair that would probably cause him to high tail it the hell out of there. "she shakes her head, flipping another page of the book in front of her. "No thank you."

"Wait, so now not only do I have to please you're hippy parents with this wedding which I'm already down for the count since I'm requiring _clothe__s, _but I have to please Dan and Deb as well?"

This is a nightmare.

"If it makes you feel any better I don't really care what happens." She gives me a perky smile and all I can think of is breaking all of perfect, dazzling, and somewhat big teeth and shoving her deep down in her throat.

"Loads." I grit out through clenched teeth. An idea slams into my head and I nearly smack myself with the heal of my hand into my forehead. "What about a garden wedding! You like flowers remember?" I bob my head up and down like an idiot trying to get Haley to agree with me. The not so enthusiastic look on her face is telling me she thinks otherwise. "Daisies right?"

"Purple wildflowers." She corrects, in a menacing tone. The tone that says 'you are a horrible best friend, how dare you forget that!' Wait no; I think that was a growl.

"God! Far be it for me to forget anything out of every single detail you categorize in your life!" I dramatize as Haley gives me a pointed look. "What?"

"There's a very big difference between daisies and purple wild flowers." She explains, her face lightly up at the prospect of tutoring me on the very difference. "In fact, the florist just the other day was…"

"Same difference." I cut her off and wave my hand distractedly as I rack my brain for other possible solutions. "Why can't we have it in a garden again?"

She has the nerve to roll her eyes. "Deb is like, allergic to everything."

"Would it really be the worst thing in the world if Deb didn't come? Her high would outshine the bride." I remark and Haley rolls her eyes. "Haley! Either that or Dan would strangle her when the parents dance begins."

"Ever the drama queen aren't we Brooke?"

"You haven't made one single decision other than the fact that yes, there should in fact be a l_egal_ ceremony and _possibly_, there could be a dress of some sorts." I groan placing my face in my hand. I look up and see Nathan ambling over to our table. "Nathan! Tell her to make a decision!"

"Babe? What do you want, coffee or tea?" he questions, ignoring my seething look.

"Um, tea!" she grins, winking at his oversized stature.

"What are you guys doing anyway?" he inquires, peering over my shoulder, rifling though the papers in front of me. I swat his hand away in annoyance and he glowers at me in response. "What?"

"The two of you are driving me insane, that's what!" I screeched, glaring at the both of them. Of course they're too busy ogling one another to give a shit about me. "What kind of ceremony do you want Nathan?" I approach, knowing he'll have nothing real or resourceful to add.

Although it is kinda funny to see him blanch at the very idea.

"Didn't we just get engaged like five minutes ago?" he vexes, his gaze full of eager and panic focused on Haley. Propping her elbow on the table and her chin in the palm of her hand, she gives him a small smile and a shrug, glancing at me in her all knowing way.

"What?" I motion, looking between the two. "Things need to be done. And you if you want the shotgun wedding you're just itching to have, then by all means, go for it with my blessing. But so help me Haley James, almost Scott, if you ever say ten years down the road '_Brooke, I really would've wished you would've talked me into a wedding' _I will throttle you where you stand." I promise, bobbing my head and mimicking Haley the best way I know how. I narrow my eyes in Nathan's direction, grimacing at his stoic and gruff exterior. "And you Mr. McGruff. You don't really get a say in it anymore."

"What?" he snaps, crossing his arms over his mile wide torso. "It's my wedding."

_I'm totally not scared of you Nathan Scott!_

He places his hands on our table in front of him, positioning his menacing face mere inches from mine.

_Gulp._

"So stop being such a Brookie Monster."

_So maybe I'm a tad bit shaking in my oh so cute snow boots. _

"Okay, okay." Haley intervenes, pushing on either one of our chests with the heel of her hands. "That's enough you two. Why don't we go down to that bridal boutique a few doors down and look for some dresses?"

"Fine." I grit out, nudging my shoulder into Nathan's as I stand up. As Haley gather's her stuff, I coyly lean over and whisper into Nathan's ear. "Just remember buddy. When Haley starts getting her pre wedding jitters who's supposed to be the one to bullshit her and tell her that she's making the best decision on her life by marrying you."

"Bye baby." Haley kisses Nathan's dumbfounded cheek, latching onto my hand as we leave the café. "I love you!"

I wink in Nathan's direction as he grumbles something derogatory, I'm sure, underneath his breath. "I love you too Natey!"

X-x-X

I dreamed of watching the pretty dresses instead of making the damn things. Where the hell is my fairy godmother right about now? I can't tell you how many times I have nearly choked on pins that have slipped out from my teeth while I'm sewing. My daddy dearest offered to buy me the most expensive sewing machine to where the most action I would have to do is press a dainty little button but I venomously refused. So I guess it serves me right since I turned away my very own, life sized fairy godmother.

I'm goddamn Cinderella.

I curse, blowing out my breath and slam the dress down on my lap. After spending hours, watching Haley try on dress after god forsaken dress and coming to the conclusion that either her hips where too wide, or it showcased her fat her, or couldn't contain her cleavage we had to bid the boutique ado. The girl has OCD when it comes to everything else in her life, but god help her make a simple decision. I've never met anyone so indecisive as she is since Michael Jackson couldn't decide whether or not he was black or white. Seriously, it takes her eight minutes just to decide which shoe she would rather tie first.

I'm bitter, yes. Being left at the altar two years ago, seeing my hard work; my blood, sweat, and tears come to a screeching halt because of some spineless bastard has left me a bit cynical to the whole wedding thing. So I guess I'm trying to regain some of my victories from planning my failed wedding in planning Haley's. As pathetic and useless as it may sound, yes, I am living vicariously through Haley James. Bookworm, granny panty wearing, innocent Haley James. It is a dark day in hell indeed.

"Whatcha working on?"

"Haley's dress." I muttered, pins sticking out of my mouth in just about every direction. The spineless bastard to my left, who just happens to be my roommate, is hanging over my shoulder, shoveling ice cream down his throat. "Lucas, you're hovering."

"I'm just curious." He mouth is full of chocolately goodness as he responds. He offers a spoonful in my direction to which I reluctantly take. "It looks good."

"And I'm hoping to keep it that way!" I retort shoving his torso away. "All that damn chocolate is going to get on my nice and pretty dress."

"Yours?" he question, quirking up an eyebrow. Damn. He knows me too damn well. "Brooke."

"Yeah, mine as in, _my _design." I quickly recuperate my senses, pulling some more thread through the fabric. "Not everything is about you Lucas Scott."

Don't ask me how we ended up this way. He walked out on our wedding and not our home. We fought for weeks afterwards, evening going so far as taping down half of every room; including the shower _and_ toilet. You figure that one out. I tried just about everything to get rid of him but his stubborn ass never budged. And I'm not one to back down out of any fight. One day the tape came up, the wounds healed, and we became friends; of sorts. You can never really be friends with someone that you're so completely in love with that it _hurts_.

"I still can't believe they're getting married." He falls back on the couch, mumbling dreamily and I have to bite my tongue to stop the remarks just begging to come spew out.

"Well do your best friend and you're brother a favor and actually show up to this wedding." I bark, immediately regretting it. He looks wounded and feel like a bitch but I can't feel too bad since he was the douche abandoning me at the altar. I sigh, dropping my hands in my lap. "Sorry."

I hate that I agreed to do this. She didn't even ask me to. I just suddenly became my normal Nazi Brooke self and decided to plan Naley's wedding. But all it's doing is pissing me off and giving me a headache and making me sad. I push the half finished dress to the side, falling back against the sofa. I'm sitting on the floor, chest deep in fabric , and measuring tape, and pins and needles and thread. This just kinda blows.

"Come on pretty girl." Lucas smiles, outreaching his hand for me to take. I give him a small smile and place my hand in his and he hoists me up. "It was for the best you know?"

"I know." I lie, nodding my head. I don't _know_. Not now, not after two years of _trying_ to know. He's trying to make me feel better and if I could grant him sainthood for trying to save _everyone_it would be at the very top of my pink and glittery 'to do' stationary. Even if his current rescue mission is my train wreck of a best friend.

Which, by the way, is twice the _burn_.

"Goodnight Brooke." He brushes his lips across my forehead in a way that looks friendly but I know better. Because I know Lucas Scott. And even if we didn't get the fairytale, happily ever after, there's a place in his heart reserved for me that no one could burrow to.

Yes, weddings are still depressing. Love is an even bigger suckfest. The whole thing just makes me want to rip up the dress in tiny little shreds and throw it as confetti at their glorious wedding. But being the best friend of the bride, and the maid of honor which rolls off my tongue in an oh so bitter way, makes it my official duty to make sure this day is beautiful and unforgettful. Not unlike my own wedding but in a _good_ way.

X-x-X

Crack of dawn on a Saturday morning and I, Brooke Davis is up bearing gift and caffeine. I think the last time I graced the world with my presence this early on a weekend morning was in high school and it was only because I was sneaking back into the house after a long night of doing all the wrong things. I juggle the things in my arms and let myself into Haley and Nathan's apartment surprised Haley isn't donning her apron and practicing her Joan Clever act in the kitchen.

"Hales? Nathan?" I call out, depositing my packages on the kitchen island. It's a bit odd; Haley is always up before 8 A.M. no matter what is going on or what happened the night before. And just like the perfect little wife she's destined to be, she always makes the most divine breakfast every weekend, especially for her boo…oh and Nathan.

"Brooke?" Haley stumbles into the kitchen, her hair a tangled mess surrounding her fact. The only thing she's wearing is Nathan's prized Celtics sweatshirt and I pray to God, underwear. She pulling the sweatshirt down with one hand which covers probably only a quarter of her thighs and rubbing her face with the other. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you too Tutorslut." I start opening bags, presenting Haley with a chocolate chip muffin and a steaming cup of coffee. She takes it without looking, plopping down on one of the bar stools at the counter. "What the hell happened to you last night?"

"Well…" she trails off as Nathan makes his appearance, taking his trademark caveman stance behind Haley, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her neck.

"What are you gonna do next? Pee on her?" I scoff, placing the rest of the groceries in the cabinents and fridge. "You don't have to mark you're territory Nathan. I'm not interested in Haley like that…any more." I wink causing Haley to slightly giggle.

"Is there any reason to your presence other than to be a thorn in my side?"

"Why yes this is!" I grin, hopping up on the counter and picking at Haley's muffin. "So I figured out the perfect wedding location. They both look up at me expectantly with weary looks on their faces. "What? Anyway, I was thinking the beach. _That_ way, they're won't an exuberant amount of flowers to send Deb into a sneezing fit and it'll totally be casual enough to where you're parents can get away with being practically naked. And a total bonus? There will be water but Nathan, you're dad doesn't have to worry because it won't be holy water."

"Brooke…" Haley starts, biting down on her lower lip. Nathan sighs, rubbing Haley's tense shoulders.

"What? Did I take it too far with the holy water? Sorry. My bad." I hold up my hands in a surrender but it doesn't seem to diffuse the situation any further. "Guys? What?"

"It's a really great idea Brooke." Haley gets up, folding her tiny body into Nathan's much larger one. She starts to bite the tip on her finger nervously and I frown.

"Spit it out Haley." I commands, placing my hands on my hips. I roll my hand to try and hurry her along. "What did you do and what boy did you do it with?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you always give me that look whenever you do something wrong with a boy."

"Like what?"

I stomp my foot like a petulant child. " Like in the eleventh grade I told you I liked Nathan and you were sneaking around with him the entire time!" I blush once I notice the cocky smirk planted on Nathan's face. "Or last year when I told you that I really wanted to be with Lucas again and you knew that he was thinking of asking Peyton out."

"This isn't like that." The words gush out of her mouth before I can even finish my thought. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Can you just hold that thought?" I hold up my one lone finger and she goes to protest but I stop her by shaking my perfectly manicured nail. I go into the biggest bag I brought in, pulling out a box and placing it on the counter. I take out the dress, shaking it loose in front of me and holding it up for her to see. "I spent all damn night sewing this for you Hales. My fingers are bleeding and I'm pretty goddamn sure there are a few tears stains mixed in as well. I'm tired, and yet I'm still perky after get zero hours of sleep. I have lines Haley!" I point to my forehead and slam the dress down on the floor. "Now tell me again what you did wrong and try to weasel your way out of having it_ not_ involve me."

"It's beautiful Brooke."

"But…"

She got her damn finger in between her oversized teeth again looking like she's about shit herself once she lets the words slip out of her mouth. Nathan looks annoyed and I'm pretty sure I'm blowing steam out of my ears right about now. I'm about to demand once more what the fuck is going on until the sun shines through the window and I see the a glint at the base of her finger. Her ring finger. No wonder she looks so damn guilty.

"You didn't." I deadpan, shaking my head. She grins looking up at Nathan and he hugs her into his side, grinning down at her and then up at me. "You did."

"We got married last night!"

I'm getting a migraine.


End file.
